


House-Black Crazy

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mind Healer Draco Malfoy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: After the battle, Pansy felt numb, a bone-chilling, apathy as she surveyed the destruction. During the trials, she had retained her stoicism, showing what she thought was a united front between her thoughts and feelings and the mask she wore. But, her guilt and fear finally caught up with her. Brought to life with the bundle being rocked in her husband’s arms. PTSD, the mind-healers called it, when she broke down in the middle of Diagon Alley. Going ‘House-Black’ crazy, her father called it. He didn’t understand. No one but Neville seemed to…
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Expecto Patronum Fest 2020





	House-Black Crazy

It was something about his voice that always drew her back to shore. The low, gentle rumble of his northern timbre against her hair as he held her close and kept her safe. Sitting upright in bed, the tears trailed like hot slashed down her trembling cheeks as she clung to the bed covers. Anger raged inside her chest like a gorilla thrashing against glass as fear held her paralysed and shaking. 

“I’ll get him,” Neville murmured against her ear, kissing her hair before climbing sleepily out of bed. She watched as he padded noiselessly around their bed to stop and the bassinet beside her. Watching as their son thrashed his small fists angrily as he screamed the night down made the rage worse. Closing her eyes, she tried to fight the flashes of wand fire across her vision. 

After the battle had ended and she was left in the massacred courtyard she had been fine, if anything Pansy felt numb, a bone-chilling, apathy as she surveyed the destruction. Dark smudges of death mingling with stone dust and grime. 

During the trials, she had retained her stoicism, showing what she thought was a united front between her thoughts and feelings and the mask she wore. 

The war was a distant memory when she had literally fallen for the Gryffindor in the supermarket. She hadn’t seen him crouched looking at the lower shelf as she studied the opposite rack. He caught her, saving her the pain of hitting the floor. Their eyes had met, and that was it. Her fate was sealed. 

The reason her anger was so acute and all-encompassing was that after so many years of putting the war behind them, her guilt and fear had finally caught up with her. Brought to life with the bundle being rocked in her husband’s arms. PTSD, the mind-healers called it, when she broke down in the middle of Diagon Alley. Going ‘House-Black’ crazy, her father called it. He didn’t understand. No one but Neville seemed to… 

She could hear the fight in her newborn’s screams as he begged for milk, see the battle in his tiny trembling hands, and felt the overwhelming, petrifying terror that regardless of how much she loved and protected her little boy, one day, the world would step in and tell him who his mother truly was. 

She hated how the fates had twisted what should have been a blessed occasion by dragging the war through the door with him when he was born. Fresh tears stung her face as the gorilla stopped thrashing inside her as the overwhelming longing for her son almost encompassed her fear. Knowing that holding him would help fight away the demons that left her weak and lifeless. 

Neville rocked him gently while shushing him, humming some long-forgotten lullaby that she didn’t recognise. Her eyes followed them, keener than any hawk, even in the dim pre-dawn light.   
“Mommy, I think someones hungry,” Neville cooed, at the baby continued to whimper against his chest. Neville’s eyes sought her out, a question hanging unspoken on the dark. Was she alright? Could she manage it? She nodded weakly, desperate to hold her child. Neville slid back into bed, his heat returning to her side as he passed the small raging baby into the arms. As soon as their skin made contact, the trembling seemed to slow in both of them. 

“Oooh, such a little bramble bum!” She whispered to him as she lowered her nightdress to feed him. “So grumpy!” She smirked as he latched onto her breast, eagerly drinking away, his small hand now relaxed and patting her skin in a soothing gesture. She smiled as she stroked the feathery hair on his head. 

Neville groaned in satisfaction next to her as he lay back down, spooning against her and stroking her back with his hand as his eyes drooped closed again. 

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly into the stillness of the night. She nodded slowly, reaching out to stroke his bare thigh. 

“I am now,” she smiled, turning to him. 

“What triggered you? The healer said it helps to recognise it.” She sighed and nodded, turning away to look down at her baby. 

“I think it was his cry,” She said, hating the words as soon as they’d left her mouth. 

“Boy’s got a good set of lungs,” Neville said, and she could hear the pride in his voice. She nodded. “Not sure how we’ll get around that though, not like our little Loganberry will keep his thoughts to himself,” He snorted sleepily. 

“I’m sure I’ll get used to it, just in time for the next one,” she said with a smile as she waited for his reaction. He sat up and looked at her, his eyes wide. 

“You’re not? Already?” He asked, his eyes dancing over her face searching for the truth. She chuckled and shook her head. 

“No, but I’m sure it’s only a matter of time,” he smiled and rolled his eyes before slumping down against the pillow again. 

“That was both cruel and unnecessary,” He grumbled into the pillow. 

“It was funny and accurate, and you know it,” She smirked again as she moved the sleeping boy from her breast to gently burp him. 

“Is our little bramble bum all done?” Neville asked again, the amused smile obvious in his tone. 

“All done,” She muttered as the boy burped. 

“Then hurry up and get back in here,” 

“So bossy!” She said before a yawn tore her breath away. 

“Come on, you’re exhausted,” he said as the yawn passed to him. 

She leant back, falling snuggly into the crook of his elbow and chest, his warmth encompassing her immediately. She pressed her back, securely against him as she snuggled Logan into the bend of her body. She couldn’t bear to return him to the bassinette so far away at the edge of the bed. 

Neville growled with satisfaction as he pulled up the covers, sheltering the three of them from the cool air, before throwing a protective arm around them both. 

“Love you, family.” He muttered into her neck before placing a kiss there. She hummed against his touch, her muscles finally relaxing completely before she fell into a dreamless sleep. 

~~~  
3 months earlier 

Everything seemed too much, from the moment she awoke. From the blinding sunshine pouring through the windows, the noise of Neville snoring next to her, to the cries of their newborn, everything grated against her like sandpaper. She rose, frowning, as she forced her way through the morning routine, hoping that coffee would soothe her mood. 

Several hours went by on the quiet Saturday morning. She fed and dressed Logan, stroking his dark hair as she held him to her chest, rocking him softly. She had never seen herself as particularly maternal, and even now, she didn’t particularly like other people’s children even though they seems to like her. Now that she held him, she couldn’t imagine life without him. 

She lay him into the bassinet and made a coffee as she stared into their well-organised garden. That was where he found her when he appeared in the kitchen.

“Morning, love,” Neville whispered as he pulled her into a hug from behind. He pressed a kiss to her neck and sighed in contentment as he held her. That made her smile, tightly but smile nevertheless. Still, even the pressure of him holding her felt slightly suffocating. She closed her eyes against the sensation. She was overreacting, as usual. Taking a deep breath and another sip of coffee, she tried to calm her racing thoughts. “What time are you meeting Draco?” he asked as he released her, turning to their sleeping boy gently snoring in his bassinet.

“Eleven,” She replied, as she watched the clouds move across the pale delphinium-blue sky. 

“Where are you meeting, him?”

“Rosa lee’s,” She replied, wrapping her arm around her waist. 

“Nice. I love their lemon verbena tea,” Neville said cheerfully, as he poured the hot water into his mug. She didn’t respond, too absorbed watching the leaves tremble in the autumn breeze, their green’s turning russet and golden as the wheel of the year turned. “Hey, are you listening to me?”

“Hmmm?” She asked turning to him, 

“Are you alright? Did Logan keep you up last night?”

“A little bit,” she smiled, not wanting to tell him it was his drunken snoring that had made sleep virtually impossible. He smiled sympathetically back, stroking her arm “How was everyone? Did they get you very drunk?” She smiled knowingly as he sipped his tea, oblivious. It was a monthly games night where all the old Gryffindorks met up, she didn’t begrudge him spending time with his friends. With all their work commitments, it wasn’t like they got to see each other very often any more.

“Not many, Almost sober,” He grinned guiltily. He had never been a big drinker, he was known as the lightweight of the group. 

“Drunken bum,” She smiled teasingly, touching his face with her hand. 

“But, I’m your drunken bum. Thank you for the hangover potion,” He smirked before turning his head to kiss her palm. She turned back to look out the window feeling restless and tired “Are you sure you want to go out today? It’s only been a couple of weeks since you both came out of the hospital, you don’t have to rush out into the world,”

“I need to get out of the house,” She conceded, not completely sure she meant it any more. She had been feeling restless, and stir-crazy stuck inside the same four walls day in day out even if only for two weeks. But now that the day had come where she had planned her first outing to meet Draco, she started to feel anxious. 

“Just making sure, but take it slow, yeah?” He asked. She nodded, hugging her mug to her lips as autumn oranges, browns and reds overtook their garden. Neville stood behind her, resting his warm hand on her hip, and for a moment, she felt at peace again.   
~~~  
The wind was crisp and fresh as she apparated to Diagon alley’s long winding street. Samhain and Halloween decorations hung from every window and doorway in an overwhelming display of gruesome festivity. Pansy screwed up her nose in distaste as she moved towards the café they had agreed to meet at. The street was crowded with people as the hum of chatter surrounded her, she felt her heartbeat speed up as she wove between groups. It had been years since the war and people had mostly forgotten or got bored and had moved on, but she still waited for the harsh remark or curse sent her way. She kept her head down as she grabbed the door handle of Rosa Lee’s teashop.

Stepping into the warm interior, she felt her heartbeat calm as she took in the herby scents in the air. She grabbed a box of the Lemon Verbena tea that Neville loved so much and headed towards the counter. She noticed Draco at a table at the back, with drinks already in front of him, so she paid for the tea and approached, noting with the satisfaction that a hot chocolate piled high with whipped cream waited for her. 

“Hey, Mum,” Draco smiled as she sat down. 

“Good morning,” She smirked, swiping her finger through the cream before pushing the finger into her mouth. 

“How are you? You look like shit,”

“Thanks,” she replied, raising an eyebrow. “Love you too,” he chuckled as she dipped the spoon into the cream before scooping it into her mouth. 

“But seriously, how is my godson?”

“He’s doing well, keeping his mother awake but otherwise, a dream,” as if to prove her point, she yawned and rubbed at her face. 

“And how is Longbottom?” Draco asked, raising his eyebrow “Still perfect?” He rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his latte. She smiled fondly as she remembered her husband. 

“Sickeningly so,” she smiled smugly. “Although it was more him keeping me up last night than Logan,”

“Do I want to know more?” He asked with a grimace. 

“Nothing like that!” She chuckled. “It was Gryffindor games night last night. The lightweight got drunk and snored down my ear all night.”

“So, not quite perfect?” 

“His imperfections tell me he’s real and not a dream, he’s perfect enough,” she smirked as they continued to catch up. 

She listened to his work at the hospital as he detailed the jobs he had to do and some of the cases he’d seen. He was training in a new field of mind magic, taken loosely from a muggle concept. It sounded fascinating. Pansy nodded along before telling him all about the wonderful, mindnumbing and downright awful things about motherhood. He grimaced but listened none the less. 

“I really must come and see him soon, If Mr Perfect will let me?”

She laughed and shook her head. “He doesn’t have a problem with you, you realise that don’t you? It’s just your imagination.”

“I swear, whenever I come around, he looks right through me as though I don’t matter.” He shook his head as he finished his latte. “It’s unsettling,”

“He does not! He’s just very observant and takes in everything, come over tonight for dinner.”

“Are you sure, do you not want to check with him first,”

“He won’t mind,” She smiled “I’ll just remind him of what time he got in this morning,” Draco laughed and nodded with approval. They both laughed as they rose from their seats. Weaving between the tables, they exited the shop, stepping back into the chilled air. Pansy hooked her arm through Draco’s as they moved between the people on the full streets. 

“Why is it so busy today?” Draco asked.

“I’m not sure.” She said looking around “let’s get what we need to and go, you can come back for tea if you like? We can test the water about dinner?” she smirked, nudging him. 

“I don’t know, Pans,” He said carefully, “I really don’t think Neville likes me,”

“Come on, I’ll protect you from the big, bad lion,” she said in a baby-like voice. 

“You are hilarious!” Draco said dryly. She smiled, knowing that she’s won the argument, it distracted her from just how close people were getting now as they travelled through a bottleneck in the street. 

Memories of the oppressive feeling she’d felt this morning press against her mind as Draco pushed their way through. 

Pansy held onto Draco’s arm tighter as they passed through into the square of Carkitt Market and she took a deep breath as if the world suddenly had more air. 

“So what do you want for dinner? Neville’s a real good cook,”

“Oh, great! So not only are you inviting me for dinner, but you’re also going to get your husband to cook it? I can feel it now. He’s going to love me!”

“Shush, firstly he does most of the cooking. You know me, I can burn water. And secondly, he’ll be fine with the idea!”

“I don’t know, Pans. If you insist on having me over, maybe we could order in? I don’t want to give Longbottom more reasons to detest me,”

“Nonsense, now come on, lets head to the butchers. A nice steak is just what the healer ordered,”

“I most certainly did not!” He protested as they moved towards Block and Cleaver’s butchers. 

“Hey, Josh? Watch this!” Came a sudden voice from a group of kids to their left. Pansy looked over as something green hurtled towards her. 

She ducked, crouching low to the floor as she gripped her knees. Fear washed through her as though she had been dipped in ice. Her breath left her in the sudden shock of it as the world around her seemed to turn dark and red. The sounds of the battle almost disappeared as her ragged breathing became the only thing she could hear. That was until the screams permeated her senses. Surrounding her as she scrambled backwards, away from the bodies on the floor, tripping over the rubble from the ruined walls. 

It was like having double vision. She could see the street of Diagon alley, but the battle of Hogwarts seemed ingrained with the buildings. The muggle museum suddenly became the astronomy tower as the market became the decimated courtyard. People stood watching her in the street as wizards fought and died right next to them. 

An uncontrollable shake started in her limbs as her back pressed against the nearest wall. She couldn’t breathe enough, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to make the visions go away. Flashes of wand fire streaked across her eyelids in neon streams. Opening her eyes again, she let out a cry when she was still caught in the midsts of the battle. Looking around, her heart threatening to leave her chest as she tried to figure out a way to escape. 

“Pansy,” He called her, and her heart stopped. His vast looming presence closing in on her and she started to cry. Greyback, his monstrous face grinning at her in the darkness as he moved closer. His hideous fangs glinting in the wand fire as he smiled at her. “What’s wrong, Pans? Do you want to go home?” he teased as he crouched down in front of her. She whimpered pathetically as she waited to feel his claws on her. 

He was the one she had always been terrified of, a creature that prayed on children, like the bogart under the bed. Voldemort was something abstract and evil but not as chaotic and dangerous. This creature, this threat was present and immediate. “Pansy, I can help you,” he taunted. “Come with me, I’ll take you somewhere safe,” He offered her his hand, the bristles covering every inch of skin and she cried out again. 

“No, Go away,” She turned away from him, hoping he would disappear.

“Come on, that’s it,” he cooed at her as he crept closer. She felt sick at the thought of him touching her. 

“No!” She shouted as kicked out at him, sending him flying backwards into the courtyard street. He lay unmoving for a moment as she tried to scramble to her feet. He stirred, and she ran, Ran through the crowd, ducking and dodging the wand fire as she fled. Tears poured hot down her face as she ran, half blinding her as she escaped.   
~~~  
Neville apparated into a side street behind the condemned department store before rushing around to the front door. He muttered to the mannequin, pushing into the hospital before he had finished his sentence. The hospital was busy and crowded as he looked for the desk. He swallowed his heart down as he moved forward, trying not to knock over the people in front of him. It had taken him so long to be able to get someone around to look after Logan and in the end had to call on Pansy’s Mother to do the job, something he had not been comfortable with. But he had to get to his wife, the fire call from Draco had him worried, especially when the blond wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“How can I help you?” Said the welcome witch sternly. He ignored the tone as he answered. 

“I’m looking for my wife, Pansy Longbottom. 

“Pansy Longbottom…” she said, looking at her list. Her face screwed up in disgust before straightening out into her blank expression. “You’ll find her in the Basement, in the Muggle health and mind studies department.” 

“Thank you,” he muttered as he rushed to the stairs, ignoring the other patients in the waiting room with limbs growing out of their heads and multicolours spots. Pushing through the door, he ran down the stairs, missing a few as he jumped them to get to the bottom quicker. Once down, he noticed that this section of the hospital seemed to be darker than the rest, and not only because there was no natural light down here. Some of the lights appeared to have blown bulbs. He swallowed as he looked around for the department where Pansy would be. 

“Neville?” He heard his voice and spun around. Draco stood, in his white coat with lime green scrubs beneath. He looked nervous as Neville moved towards him, as though expecting Neville to strike him. 

“How is she?” he asked in a rush “Where is she?” 

“She’s just in here,” He said before holding the clipboard in front of him, blocking his way into the ward “Before you go in there, I just want to prepare you, we had to sedate her. Her magic became uncontrolled and started to blow things up. So she may be somewhat… distant. It’s only temporary.”

“What in Godric’s name happened?” He asked his fear turning to anger “You were supposed to be looking after her,”

“That’s not fair, Longbottom, and you know it! She’s a grown adult with no prior history of mental illness. If a group of Death Eaters had poured into the market, then I would have done my best, whatever happened, was going on inside her head. I couldn’t do anything to protect her from herself.”

“I know, sorry.” Neville agreed with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to gather himself. “I would have been here earlier, but I couldn’t find anyone to watch Logan. I had to get Pansy’s mother over.”

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise and then understanding. “Calliope? Are you sure that was a wise idea?” Neville shrugged and shook his head. 

“I didn’t have any other options. I’m here now. Sorry for snapping,” Neville said, patting Draco’s shoulder before he followed the blond into the ward. 

“Forgotten.” He nodded. He started to limp towards the bed. 

“What happened to your leg?”

“She kicked me when she had her attack,”

“Wow, I’m sorry,” Draco waved a hand dismissively. 

“It’s ok, I'll guilt trip her about it later,” He smirked softly, and Neville smiled in reply. He had never really understood their relationship, they bickered and swore at each other and seemed to constantly one-up each other. Still, he knew that they were very close and didn’t question it any more. 

The room also had a few bulbs burst as he moved towards the far bed. He saw her feet, still, in the pale boots she’d left the house in. She lay on her side, her back towards him still and quiet. He thought maybe she was asleep, but when he reached her, her eyes were open starring blankly at the wall. 

“Hey Love,” He whispered, touching her leg and she flinched. He pulled his hand away before moving around her so she could see him. Her eyes looked straight through him as he sat on the floor next to the bed. “Hey, beautiful. I’ve come to take you home,” He said, brushing some hair behind her ear. He glanced at Draco for confirmation, who nodded as he hugged the clipboard to his chest. 

He took her hand and felt her squeeze back slightly. He smiled as tears pricked his eyes. He was glad that Draco had told him this was temporary, as seeing her like this reminded him of his mother. 

“I’ll get everything sorted with Draco, and then we’ll go ok?” He asked, and she squeezed his hand again, otherwise showing no sign that she’d heard him. 

“So, this is what I get for marrying off my daughter to a Longbottom!” A voice said from behind them. Neville climbed up from the floor, his hand still holding Pansy’s “Its been what? Two years of marriage and already she’s House-Black crazy,”   
Linden Parkinson stood at the bottom of her bed behind Draco. The man was very similar to Pansy in looks. The same thin frame and dark hair, but he had dark eyes. Neville had never thought of brown eyes as cold before he met Mr Parkinson.   
“Mr Malfoy. Obviously, the Longbottom home is not suitable for her. Therefore I demand that she be released into my custody.”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that Mr Parkinson. Firstly there is no proof that this attack had anything to do with the Longbottom household. Secondly, being with her husband and child will be good for her recovery.”

“I think you are forgetting who you are talking to Mr Malfoy. I helped your father with that messy investment business back in ninety-two. I demand that I take her home where she belongs.”

“Mr Parkinson. While I wear this coat, family business means nothing. I am Healer Malfoy, and Pansy Longbottom is in my care. I will do what I believe is right for her and her recovery. Regardless of what you may or may not have done for my father in the past.”

Neville held her hand as she started to tremble, gripping his fingers tightly. He pressed his other hand to her shoulder, rubbing her soothingly. There was no way he was letting Linden take his wife. 

“Mr Parkinson, this is not up for debate. By the contract that you, yourself signed when we were wed means that Pansy is my responsibility and as Head of the Longbottom family, you have no claim over her or our child. She will return home with me, where she belongs.”

Linden frowned as he looked at his daughter on the bed. “I see that I have no alternative but to let you take your crazy wife home. I only wish to help. A good talking to would make her see sense. You are too soft with her, she needs a firm hand. This mollycoddling will do her no good!”

“My wife is not crazy. She’s ill! I would appreciate it if you kept your opinion to yourself!” Neville growled. As her trembling worsened. 

“Come now, Mr Parkinson. This discussion is upsetting her and some of our other patients. Please wait outside.”

“I will have words with Lucius about this!” He said sternly 

“I will let him know to expect your owl,” Draco said flatly as he ushered him out of the room. 

“He’s gone now, Love. It’s ok, you’re safe, I’ve got you,” She nodded and closed her eyes as she held his hand close. 

~~~

Two years later…

She felt the fear wash through her like ice as she stood rooted to the spot, gripping the stem of her glass as she tried not to bolt out of the door. Her body ached with the tension as her muscles tensed for a fight. She closed her eyes as she tried to breathe through it. The attacks weren’t as bad as they had been, and for a while, they had knocked her about for days. Even now, she had bad days, but they seemed to be less and less. 

She watched at the Quidditch players milled around, each looking out of place in their own finery. Ginny stood out in her low-cut, figure-hugging black dress, her short red hair and pale skin shining ethereally in the light. As part of the Pr team for the Holyhead Harpies, it was Pansy’s job to be here, when I truth she wished she was at home. 

A hand pushed along her lower back and settled on her hip, leaving a trail of heat along her skin. She shivered as she smiled. Just knowing he was with her seemed to ease her muscles. 

“Have I told you tonight how beautiful you are?” Neville whispered into her hair before kissing her temple. 

“Yes, but you can always tell me again,” She said quietly. 

“You are the most beautiful woman here,” He said with a smile before kissing her again. 

“Even with Weasley over there?” Neville glanced over before looking back. 

“Most definitely!” He smiled. “Are you alright?” She turned to meet his hazel eyes and nodded. 

“Nervous, I think it’s the crowds,” She explained. Neville nodded, his brow furrowing in concern. 

“We can go home whenever you want,” he confirmed. “I’m sure your mother wouldn’t mind an early night,”

“I can’t believe how well she gets on with Logan!” She shook her head, “And I wouldn’t miss out on seeing you in a suit! Are you House-Black crazy?” She smirked, and he answered with a grin. 

“Only for you! That dress is just…” He looked her up and down, biting his lip as he took her in. The midnight blue, off the shoulder dress, seemed to make her own pale skin glow and the glinting crystals around the neckline brought out her pale eyes, even if she did say so herself. “I can’t wait to get you out of it!”

She chuckled, feeling her muscles loosen further. Neville always had that effect on her. 

“You might struggle, it’s very tight,” She said, looking down at her hands to hide her grin.

“I can see, but I do like a challenge,” He growled into her ear, pulling her close again. 

“No, I mean it’s tighter than usual…” She said with a smirk looking up into his face. 

He frowned in confusion, his eyes darting around to try and grab any double meanings in her words. “It’s especially tight here…” She said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. He paused for a moment before his eyes raised to hers. 

“You’re pregnant?” He asked the start of a smile growing on his lips. She nodded, her own smile growing. 

“I had it confirmed at the hospital this morning, I’m two months gone,” She replied as he turned her around to face him, as he surrounded her in his arms. 

“And how do you feel about it?” Neville asked, trying to keep his features neutral and failing. 

“I’m happy, and you?”

“Over the bloody moon!” He grinned as he kissed her. And just like that, the room and the crowd disappeared as he anchored her to the ground. He pulled away and beamed at her. She chuckled, rubbing away the lipstick from his face with her thumb. 

“Shall we go home? I feel like snuggling on the sofa in something less... tight,”

“Your wish is my command,” He said as he took her glass, placing it on the nearest table. He took her arm and hooked it in his as he guided her to the floo. It was something about how he held her that always drew her back to shore. The strong, firm power that gently held her like something precious and treasured. She struggled to feel unsafe when his skin touched hers.


End file.
